


Nella foresta

by Garvius



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, PWP;
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garvius/pseuds/Garvius
Summary: [P0rnFest#13]Fandom: DRAGON QUEST XIPrompt: [DQXI] Di nascosto dagli altri compagni.Non tutto poteva avvenire alla luce del sole, e aveva dovuto condurre il compagno nel fitto della boscaglia per cercare un poco di intimità, lontano dagli occhi del resto del gruppo. Aveva il dubbio che Silvia o suo nonno avessero già mangiato la foglia, comprendendo perché si allontanassero tanto per cercare un po' di legna per l'accampamento e poi tornassero con un fascio di legnetti che non giustificava per nulla tutto il tempo per cui erano spariti. Nessuno dei due gli aveva però mai accennato alla cosa e lui non era intenzionato a parlarne.
Relationships: Kamyu/Yuusha(Hero);
Kudos: 2





	Nella foresta

**Author's Note:**

> Nb: Per chiamare l'eroe viene usato il termine Yuusha come nella versione giapponese.

Kamyu si morse con eccessiva forza le labbra, il sapore rameico del sangue ad invadergli la bocca donandogli nella confusione un momento di lucidità. Aveva le orecchie colme dei propri ansimi, il fiato caldo a solleticargli la pelle quasi a bruciarla. Un misto di piacere e sofferenza gli risaliva dal basso della spina dorsale e, simile ad una serie di scosse elettriche, gli arrivava dalla nuca al cervello esplodendo in una devastante cecità bianca. Si sentiva sul punto di urlare, la voce però a tradursi in soli versetti indistinti ed osceni, le parole a bloccarsi in gola dandogli un senso di soffocamento e vertigine. Le gambe gli si erano fatte molli e più di una volta fu sul punto di cadere, sostenuto dal tronco dell'albero a cui si appoggiava creando un attrito fastidioso fra la sua schiena e il tessuto dei vestiti. Un sottile raggio di sole riuscì a penetrare nella semioscurità del sottobosco colpendolo al volto, gli occhi accecati a ridursi a due fessure, le lacrime a scivolargli dalle ciglia scorrendogli sulle guance arrossate. Convulse le mani si afferravano, con la stessa smania di un naufrago che cercava la salvezza aggrappandosi ad uno scoglio, al capo di Yuusha, i capelli tanto lisci da scivolargli come acqua fra le dita. Il Lucente era in ginocchio di fronte a lui, la testa in mezzo alle sue gambe, la bocca ad accoglierne il sesso stringendolo fra le labbra, succhiandone la cappella per poi ingoiarlo per tutta la sua lunghezza. La lingua ne aveva percorso l'asta, ungendola con minuzia, stuzzicandolo fino a quando i primi umori non avevano preso a bagnarlo.   
I sospiri strozzati di Kamyu suonavano più dolci e succosi di ogni frutto al mondo all'orecchio del eroe. Gli provocavano una certa acquolina, la quale precedeva un desiderio libidinoso e in parte oscuro, che poco si sposava con quel titolo di Lucente che gli avevano affibbiato. Non tutto poteva avvenire alla luce del sole, e aveva dovuto condurre il compagno nel fitto della boscaglia per cercare un poco di intimità, lontano dagli occhi del resto del gruppo. Aveva il dubbio che Silvia o suo nonno avessero già mangiato la foglia, comprendendo perché si allontanassero tanto per cercare un po' di legna per l'accampamento e poi tornassero con un fascio di legnetti che non giustificava per nulla tutto il tempo per cui erano spariti. Nessuno dei due gli aveva però mai accennato alla cosa e lui non era intenzionato a parlarne. La sua relazione con Kamyu era qualcosa che riteneva solo propria, doveva riguardare unicamente loro due e nessun altro. Per quanto fossero tutti compagni di viaggio, e forse Silvia sarebbe stato fin troppo felice a dargli qualche consiglio in merito, non erano obbligati a condividere ogni cosa. In più nell'ultimo periodo gli era sorto il dubbio che, certe perversioni da cui si trovava colto nei momenti meno opportuni del viaggio, le avesse ereditate dal sangue che condivideva con ser Robert e questo l'aveva un poco sconvolto. Non poteva fingere di non rischiare un erezione ogni qual volta che una medusa si attaccava al petto di Kamyu, infilandosi sotto ai vestiti, per paralizzarlo con il suo veleno. O quando dovevano arrampicarsi e dava la precedenza all'amico dai capelli blu per osservarlo issarsi con qualche difficoltà su una roccia mettendo in evidenza il fondoschiena.  
\- Yashuu – gemette Kamyu stringendogli con tanta forza i capelli da fargli male, il viso arrossato e l'espressione sofferente a provocargli un piacevole fastidio all'altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni. Tra le labbra ne avvertiva l'erezione turgida e bollente che sussultava ad ogni risucchio, gli umori a riversarsi con il loro sapore salino sulla sua lingua. Riconosceva quel tono di voce, voleva avvisarlo di essere vicino al limite, e un improvviso calore invase il petto di Yuusha avvertendo il compagno malleabile come un pezzo d'argilla fra le sue mani. Le capacità di ragionamento di Kamyu precipitavano quando la sua libido raggiungeva un certo stadio, palesando un lato insolitamente passivo e docile del suo carattere. Soddisfatto ne liberò l'erezione dalle proprie labbra, alzandosi in piedi per avere lo sguardo alla sua medesima altezza, trovandolo così incapace di affrontarlo dall'imbarazzo. Il viso di Kamyu si era tinto di un adorabile sfumatura rosa, la quale lo colorava sino alla punta delle orecchie, il respiro ridotto ad ansimi accelerati e l'eccitazione ben evidente ad ergersi nuda fra loro. Yuusha ne afferrò con dolcezza il viso, trainandolo a se per baciarlo, mescolando i loro respiri accaldati ed esplorarne le pareti umide di saliva. Di riflesso Kamyu chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi condurre, il sapore del Lucente corrotto dal suo sesso a riempirgli le labbra, la lingua a cullarlo in un bacio tenero, piacevole. Gli annebbiava la mente facendogli sentire il bisogno di sentirlo vicino, di aggrapparsi con forza al corpo che premeva contro il suo. Con le mani tremanti e alla cieca tastò il ventre dell'eroe, cercandone il bordo dei pantaloni per slegargli la cintura, calandoglieli palesandone il desiderio altrettanto impellente presente fra le sue gambe. Continuando a lasciarsi condurre nel bacio, Kamyu prese a toccare ad occhi chiusi quel membro turgido e bagnato, trovandosi a deglutire a vuoto avvertendo un invisibile nodo a formarsi a bloccargli la gola. Un misto di desiderio e paura lo invase, parte di lui a fremere dalla voglia di essere colmato da quella eccitazione, ma incerto se fosse stato in grado di accoglierla.   
Intuendone i timori da un improvviso irrigidimento delle spalle, Yuusha continuò a baciarlo con trasporto, staccandosi dalle sue labbra per lasciargli una scia di baci lungo il profilo della mascella, scendendo poi lungo il collo, mordendone la pelle morbida per colorarla di rosso. Abbandonandosi sul tronco dell'albero, Kamyu gli lasciò libero spazio al proprio petto, il laccetto che gli teneva assieme la maglia a sciogliersi, lasciando spuntare un capezzolo dall'esagerato scollo a V. Attirato da quel roseo bottoncino di carne il Lucente prese a succhiarlo stringendolo fra i denti, provocandogli un gemito, e d'istinto Kamyu lo trasse a se, afferrandolo con forza per le spalle. Approfittando della sua posizione, Yashuu gli prese le cosce, sollevandogli ed allargandogli le gambe perché le avvinghiasse a lui.   
Trovandosi sollevato da terra l'ex-ladro si aggrappò con maggior forza all'amico, consapevole di ciò che volesse fare, tremando di timore e desiderio nell'avvertirne l'erezione strusciarsi contro le sue natiche. Posizionandosi meglio Yashuu iniziò a penetrarlo, lubrificandosi con i propri umori, sentendone l'anello stringersi sulla sua eccitazione nell'accoglierlo. Kamyu prese a mordersi l'interno della guancia, una smorfia di dolore nel sentire le proprie carni cedere a quel intrusione, un calore devastante ad investirlo ad ondate sempre più pressanti.  
Yuusha prese a spingersi in profondità in lui, esplorandone l'interno cercando il suo punto più sensibile, così da sostituirne l'iniziale fastidio in piacere.  
Incrociando le braccia dietro al collo del compagno Kamyu ne cercò le labbra, la testa leggera per una mancanza di ossigeno e i muscoli appesantiti dal desiderio da cui era ricolmo, la propria erezione umida incastrata fra i loro corpi uniti. Lo baciò quasi con l'intento di divorarlo, così da riempirsi del tutto di lui, i pensieri che volteggiavano lontani dalla sua coscienza mentre una serie di mugolii gli scappavano umidi dalla bocca e delle scosse di piacere gli prendevano tutto il corpo. La libidine crebbe, così come la sua voracità nel perdersi in quel amoreggiamento, violando quasi con forza eccessiva le labbra del compagno. Kamyu stava perdendo il controllo, dando segno inequivocabile a Yuusha che aveva trovato ciò che cercava.   
Senza più remore il Lucente si fece spazio in lui, investendolo con una scarica di piacere brusco, violento che colse di sorpresa il ladro puntuto, il quale gemette a gran voce, dimentico del rischio di attirare i mostri nelle vicinanze o, peggio, qualcuno dei loro compagni. Sentendosi soffocare dall'irruenza dell'amico nel baciarlo, l'eroe lo lasciò fare, dedicandosi a dargli piacere afferrandone l'erezione che ancora tremava vogliosa fra i loro addomi. Nell'ultimo periodo si era allenato abbastanza da riuscire a sostenerne il peso anche con un braccio solo, ma visto il momento particolare era grato che ci fosse l'albero ad aiutarlo nell'impresa e che lo stesso Kamyu si reggesse avvinghiandosi a lui. Mentre continuava a violarlo iniziò a masturbarlo, avvertendo dei singulti di assenso da parte sua quando strinse le dita alla base del membro. Prese a massaggiarlo stimolandolo dal basso all'alto, stuzzicandone poi la cappella, ungendola con i suoi stessi umori.  
\- Yuusha – sospirò Kamyu nel staccarsi dal bacio solo per guardarlo in volto, lo sguardo liquido dalle lacrime e le labbra morse a sangue. L'espressione subito dopo a mutare in un grido di piacere nel riversare il suo desiderio fra di loro, macchiando quegli abiti di cui non si erano spogliati.   
Ansimava Kamyu, l'espressione offuscata dal piacere, gli occhi annebbiati, confuso da un orgasmo devastante che lo aveva colto d'improvviso. Si aggrappava forte alle spalle dell'eroe, ancora dentro di lui, stringendosi al suo petto come a ricercarne calore.  
Non sopportando oltre il Lucente raggiunse l'apice il momento successivo l'essere uscito dal compagno, trovando troppo complicato fare altrimenti.  
Devastato a propria volta dall'aspetto seducente dell'ex-ladro gli riservò un altro bacio, di cui necessitava come di un respiro, accompagnandolo poi a terra con delicatezza, adagiandolo su un mantello che aveva preparato in precedenza. Desiderava godersi quel momento il più a lungo possibile, beandosi di quella sensazione calda che gli riempiva il petto nell'osservare il viso di Kamyu, cui espressione languida mentre tentava di riprendersi da un amplesso, non voleva condividerla con altri.

**Author's Note:**

> Godetevela!


End file.
